City Life
by Totaldramfan123
Summary: Dean Ambrose, Kaitlyn Bonin, Seth Rollins, AJ Lee, and Roman Reigns are living in Manhattan, join them as they go threw love, betrayal, and whatever else life throws at them
1. Chapter 1

Dean grinned as he woke up in the arms of... What's her face and other girl.

Dean chuckled, "Got to love clubs."

"No but you need to get up because I don't like coming home to you in the arms of, okay who the hell are these girls?" his roomate Kaitlyn asked.

"Um blond chick and Miranda I think." Dean guessed.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "Well get dressed because we have to meet Roman AJ and Seth in like five minutes."

Dean groaned, "Do I have to?"

"You know I'm too young to have a kid." Kaitlyn stated.

"When did you have a kid?" Dean asked.

"How long have we lived together?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Ha ha." Dean replied sarcastically.

Kaitlyn went into Dean's closet, "Okay ew do you ever clean this thing?"

"Remind me why I live with you and not Seth or Roman?" Dean asked.

"Because," Kaitlyn tossed a shirt and a pair of pants at him, "AJ has too much relationship drama in her life for me to put up with by living with her and I lost a coin toss."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Alright."

Kaitlyn smiled, "Great, now get dressed before your sluts wake up I don't want to hear crying before noon."

"Its before noon? You hate me don't you?" Dean asked.

"You know it!" Kaitlyn called as she shut his door.

"Do you ever think that we're old?" Seth asked.

"Seth we are barely old enough to drink." Kaitlyn said.

"Kait we're in our mid twenties." AJ stated.

"Well you've had enough boyfriends to be thirty." Kaitlyn snapped.

"Dean why didn't you make her get coffee?" Roman asked.

"Because she's an adult." Dean told them.

"And he hasn't had coffee either great." Seth commented.

"Have I really had that many relationships?" AJ asked.

"No, you just dated John, Glenn, Primo, Cody, and you are currentally dating Daniel." Kaitlyn replied.

"Nothing compared to Dean." Seth consoled.

"Does twenty four really make me in my mid twenties?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Not really." Dean answered.

"Okay back to Dean's many relationships." AJ said.

"As much as I want to hear the rest of this conversation I need to get to work, not just anyone can deliver pizzas you know?" Kaitlyn joked as she stood up.

"Have fun!" AJ exclaimed as Kaitlyn walked out, "Okay so I'll get the cake, Roman you get the decorations, Seth your in charge of keeping her destracted, and Dean you made reservations at that sushi place she likes right?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Dude do you not know what today is?" Roman asked.

"No." Dean answered.

"Dean its Kaitlyn's birthday." Seth reminded him.

"Oh, I knew she was twenty three yesterday." Dean said.

"Dean we need reservations somewhere." AJ told him.

"Don't worry, I got this." Dean assured them.

Dean groaned as another restaraunt declined his offer, "I don't got this."

"You should have told AJ that you can't get reservations anywhere." Seth told him.

"Are you kidding? She may be small but she can hit." Dean stated.

"Okay well I got to meet AJ and Roman, you come up when you've got reservations." Seth replied.

"I'm not aloud in my own apartment?" Dean asked.

"Sorry buddy."

Dean smirked as Seth walked away, he grabbed his phone to call his last resort, "Hey, I'd like to book a party." Dean nodded while the woman replied, "Great, six?" "Good, we'll be there then."

AJ smiled as she Roman and Seth set up the decorations in Kaitlyn and Dean's apartment,

Dean walked in, "Nice to know you all are compfortable at my apartment when I'm not here."

"Did you get reservations?" AJ asked.

"Yep." Dean confirmed.

"Where?" AJ asked.

"Too many questions." Dean stated.

AJ glared at him, "Dean."

"It's a suprize." Dean said.

"Well at least tell me you invited Dolph." AJ pleaded.

"Who's Dolph?" Dean asked.

"Do you know anything about your roomate?" Roman asked.

"Who's Dolph?" Dean asked again.

"Seriously Dean you don't know?" Seth asked.

"Dolph is Kaitlyn's boyfriend." AJ reminded him.

"Sorry I don't keep up with Kaitlyn's recent relationships," Dean said sarcastically.

"They've been dating a year." AJ told him.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." AJ comfirmed, "Okay forget it, I'll call him."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Hey Kait how was work?" AJ asked.

"H

ell." Kaitlyn responded, "I can't wait to just relax with a hot bath."

"You can't do that!" AJ exclaimed.

"Why? Did Dean try to make the toilet water blue and accidentally clog the toilet with packs of food coloring again?" Kaitlyn asked.

"He did what?" AJ asked.

"Never mind, why can't I take a bath?" Kaitlyn asked.

AJ smiled, "We have reservations for six."

"Are we bringing Daniel?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No." AJ answered.

"Did Seth get a girlfriend?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No." AJ said.

"Roman?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No."

"Are we taking one of Dean's sluts to-"

"No," AJ interuppted, "we're taking your boyfriend."

Kaitlyn laughed, "AJ I told you yesterday he's out of town."

"He isn't here on your birthday, that is so rude of him." AJ stated.

"His mother had a heart attack." Kaitlyn told her.

"Oh, well then I guess it's okay." AJ said akwardly.

"I'm going to get dressed, is it a fancy place?" Kaitlyn asked.

AJ shrugged, "I don't know Dean isn't telling any of us."

"Dean booked it?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah." AJ confirmed.

Kaitlyn smiled, "Blue jeans and tank top with a jacket then."

"We'll meet you down stairs." AJ told her.

"Great, I'll be down in ten minutes."

"This is where we're having Kaitlyn's birthday thing?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, great huh?" Dean asked.

"Dean you seriously call this great?" AJ asked.

"What's the matter with it?" Dean asked.

"It's a-"

"We are at Chuck E Cheese!" AJ interupted Roman.

"What this place was cool when I had my party here at ten." Dean told them.

"Yeah at ten, Kaitlyn is twenty four!" AJ exclaimed.

The gang got out of Dean's car.

"Well Kaitlyn asked if she was in her mid twenties," Dean reminded them, "and so I thought I could make her feel like a kid again at least for one night."

"That is so-"

"Can I say something?" Kaitlyn asked interupting AJ, "This is cool."

"You don't mind?" AJ asked.

"No, I love it." Kaitlyn stated.

"Then lets go and play!" AJ went in followed by Seth and Roman.

"Thanks Dean." Kaitlyn kissed Dean on the cheek.

"Your welcome, now lets get inside I have to meet the person I'm sleeping with tonight." Dean said.

Kaitlyn laughed, "Okay."

**A/N I know I shouldn't start another story but I like the idea of this too much, should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

"So after I tried to melt it I realize how am I going to get in my room without my keys." Dean said.

Kaitlyn glanced at her friend sitting in the blue chair as she sat on the grey couch not knowing rather to fake a laugh or just tell him that was stupid so she settled for smiling.

Dean grinned, "Great huh?"

Kaitlyn kept smiling and gave him a thumbs up, "You know it."

"So-"

"Hey guys!" AJ came and grabbed a seat next to Kaitlyn, "I got a text the other day saying I needed to be more daring so I'm going sky diving want to come?"

"Yes you can come in AJ," Kaitlyn spoke sarcastically, "knocking is over rated."

"If you want to keep me out, lock it." AJ told them.

"Maybe I will." Kaitlyn replied.

Dean chuckled at his friends, "We both know you won't lock it."

Kaitlyn glared at Dean, "Aren't you supposed to be my roomate? You live with me andyet you're siding with her?"

Dean smirked, "Well little-"

"Hey guys, Roman and I are going to hit this-"

"Does nobody understand knocking!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"You never knock in fact didn't you walk in on Dean and one his sluts once?" Seth asked.

"That was different." Kaitlyn protested.

"How?" AJ asked.

"For one I live here." Kaitlyn stated.

"You live in Dean's bedroom?" Seth asked.

"No! Just... Dean don't you have to be at work?" Kaitlyn brought up another subject.

Dean looked at a clock, "Crap!" he ran out the door.

Dean was running out of the apartment not really sure if he was going to take a cab or run to work, he knew that a cab could get stuck in traffic so he just kept running. In front of him he saw a man drop a bag, normally he would have just kept running but he was feeling extra nice that day. Dean picked up the bag.

"Hey dude!" Dean called, "You dropped this."

The man turned around, "Oh thanks I would have messed up my dinner plans without it."

Dean stood there pretended to be interested and handed him the bag, "So why do you have a Tiffany's bag?"

"I'm proposing tonight." the man told him.

"Oh," Dean scratched his head awkwardly before realizing the man looked a little farmilar, "do I know you?"

"I don't," the man's eyes widened, "Dean you're Dean Ambrose."

Dean smirked, "Guilty, and you would be?"

The man avoided his eye contact, "I'm Dolph, Dolph Ziggler."

"Are you sure it was an engagment ring?" Seth asked.

"He said he was proposing tonight." Dean said knowing he wasn't feeling happy for his friend.

"Well that's great then, Kaitlyn's getting married." Roman stated.

"Great." Dean tried to convince himself, "Just great."

"Dean are you okay with this?" Seth asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked.

"Because you don't look happy at all." Roman explained.

Dean chuckled not wanting to talk about his feelings so he decided to bring something else up, "Do you guys remember how we met Kaitlyn?"

"Like it was yesterday." Seth said.

_April 23, 2001_

"AJ when is the damn pizza going to be here?" Dean asked.

AJ rolled her eyes, "Relax Dean it'll be here any minute."

"Yeah and it's been twenty nine minutes." Dean mumbled.

"Well if it doesn't get here in the next minute we get it free." Seth reminded them.

"Ten seconds until a free-"

Roman was interrupted by someone knocking at the door, "Pizza."

"Damn it." Dean cursed.

"If you don't open up then I'm going to eat the pizza myself." the girl called.

AJ opened the door, "Kaitlyn you deliver pizzas?"

"You hang out with three men on a Friday night," Kaitlyn sent her a sly smirk, "AJ you nasty girl."

"No!" AJ exclaimed blushing, "Kait these are my friends, Dean, Seth, and Roman."

"So these guys are the reason you've been ditching watching Friends with me?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Um ladies do you know each other?" Dean asked smirking at Kaitlyn.

"Oh sorry, guys this is my roomate Kaitlyn." AJ introduced them.

Kaitlyn smiled at Dean, "Its nice to meet you."

"You can't have any pizza." Dean stated.

"Bitch." Kaitlyn muttered causing Roman, AJ, and Seth to smile and Dean to glare at her, "That will be 22.50."

Dean rolled his eyes and gave her the money, "Here."

Kaitlyn smirked, "Thank you for the ten dollar tip," she opened the pizza and grabbed a slice, "see you later AJ."

_End flashback_

Seth laughed, "I loved her."

"What?" Dean asked.

"You got to admit Dean nobody could get on you nerves quite like Kaitlyn." Roman pointed out.

"Name one time, besides then." Dean challenged.

Seth smirked,

_May 12, 2001_

"Hey Dean?" Kaitlyn asked.

Dean groaned, "What?"

"Can you hand me my drink?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I'll do it." Seth volentered.

"No its fine, I actually like you." Kaitlyn told him.

"Thank you so much." Dean stated sarcastically.

"Just hand me my water." Kaitlyn demanded.

"No." Dean refused, "You get it."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "So Seth you and Roman are coming over to watch the Friends season

finale?"

"Wait what?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah I'm having a small get together for Monica and Chandler's wedding episode." Kaitlyn told him.

"Dude?" Dean asked.

Seth leaned back against his chair, "Its the season finale bro."

"Fine." Dean grumbled.

Kaitlyn laughed as she grabbed her water, "Do you want to come?"

"Well I suppose I could stop by." Dean said.

"Um Dean, I asked if you wanted to I didn't say you were invited."

_End flashback_

"She was way too obssessed with that show." Dean recalled.

"Dean you were obssessed with it too." Roman stated.

"Yeah, you broke your arm because you slammed it into a wall when Pheobe married Mike." Seth reminded him.

"No I was mad that people married people." Dean mumbled.

"Hey guys!" AJ came and took a seat next to Dean, "What's going on?"

Seth smirked, "Just talking about Kaitlyn."

"Is she okay?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, just I saw Dolph today with an engagement ring." Dean told her.

"What!" AJ screamed, "Oh my god Kaitlyn is getting married!"

"Shut up buttercup." Seth told her.

"Buttercup?" AJ asked.

"I don't know, it rhymed." Seth explained.

"I have to tell Kaitlyn!" AJ exclaimed.

"No!" All guys said at once.

"Why not?" AJ asked.

"She needs to be suprized." Dean stated.

"Oh my god you want her to say no." AJ accused him.

"No!" Dean denied.

"Do you still like her?" AJ asked, "All you guys did was kiss once senior year of college."

"What?" Roman and Seth asked.

"You know AJ when people tell you things in confidents-"

"Sorry, but Dean don't ruin this for her." AJ warned him.

Kaitlyn walked into a restaraunt with Dolph, "This place is amazing."

Dolph stared at Kaitlyn's crystal blue dress, "You're amazing."

Kaitlyn blushed, "Thanks."

Dolph and Kaitlyn sat down, "So," Dolph started, "Kaitlyn this has been the greatest year of my life and well I don't want to spend another day without you."

Kaitlyn gasped lightly, "Oh my god."

"Kaitlyn," Dolph smiled and pulled out a ring, "will you marry me?"

Kaitlyn looked at the 1 carrot diamond resting in velvet box then at Dolph's hopeful eyes she didn't want to crush him by saying no and the diamond looked beautiful, she loved Dolph but she wasn't sure if that was the right kind of love though, on the other hand if she didn't say yes their relationship would fall fast and she didn't want that either, "Um of course." Kaitlyn slid the diamond on her finger thinking maybe just maybe she could actually learn to love Dolph the right way but then again just maybe.

**A/N So in this chapter you gained a bit of background information, also since this story is going over a period of time it doesn't necessarily mean that the couples in the story now Kaitlyn/Dolph AJ/Daniel will last the whole thing but you never know ;) anyway Kaitlyn's engaged what do you think about it? **


	3. Chapter 3

Kaitlyn stared at her engagement ring, her hand felt weird with it on. She knew if she was having doubts and should talk to Dolph about it but she didn't want them to break up.

"Kaitlyn!" AJ called, "Do you want to come with me to Seth and Roman's place?"

"No thanks AJ," Kaitlyn looked at her engagement ring and slipped it into her pocket, she hadn't told her friends yet, "but later get can you get all the guys here, I need to tell them something?"

AJ shurgged, "Sure."

Once AJ left Kaitlyn place the ring back on her finger and she was just starting to think that maybe just maybe the engagement ring felt wrong becaue it didn't belong there.

AJ walked into Seth and Roman's apartment and sat down on the couch waiting for one of them to come out in the living room.

"AJ?" Seth asked, "How long have you been here?"

AJ signaled for Seth to sit next to her, which he did, "A couple of days."

Seth gave her look of disbelief, "AJ."

"About two minutes." AJ changed her answer, "So what do you want to do?"

Seth smirked, dialed a number, and put it on speaker phone,

"Hello this is Roman Reign's office this is assistant speaking."

"Hello," Seth said in a masked girly voice, "this is Roman's mother can you tell him he left his packet of Durex Extra Small on the table this morning," Seth did a fake girly giggle, "I think he may need them, I am way too young to be a grandma."

"Um sure." Roman's assistant replied.

"Thank you dearie." Seth hung up the phone.

"Really Seth a prank call?" AJ asked.

"What you don't like prank calls?" Seth asked.

AJ hit Seth, "Give me the phone." AJ dialed a number, "Hello this is Romaina Reigns calling to see if I KNOW YOU CHEATED ON ME ON RHONDA!" AJ hung up the phone.

Seth tisked, "Mine was better."

"No it wasn't." AJ argued.

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes yes yes!"

"No no no!"

"Hey you want to get a sandwitch?" Seth asked.

"That sounds great." AJ said.

"Who the hell is Rhonda?" Dean asked nobody in particular as he hung up his phone. Thoughts of Kaitlyn ran through his mind, she was his roomate he couldn't like her. He knew he didn't like her it was just his thoughts were messing with him. So he was jealous of Dolph for dating her, or he never liked any of her boyfriends, and he sometimes thought about her kissing him. That didn't mean he liked her.

Dean ran a finger through his hair he never really had looked at Kaitlyn like a sister he had only met her three years ago opposed to AJ who he had known for five years. He wasn't sure how he felt despite him trying to convince himself otherwize. Then it hit him, sadly he knew just how he felt about his friend.

"Hey Dean, did you get a strange phone call today?" Roman asked.

"Yeah some chick called me Rhonda and told me I cheated on her." Dean told him.

"I got a message from my assistant saying I left condoms on my mom's counter." Roman informed him.

"Seth and AJ?" Dean asked.

"Seth and AJ." Roman confirmed.

"Are we going to tell them we know?" Dean asked.

"Nah they need to have something." Roman dismissed it, "Did you figure out how you felt about Kaitlyn?"

"I love her." Dean responded.

"Dean are you sure, I mean you've only kissed her once?" Roman asked.

Dean smirked, "You obviously don't remember then."

_Flashback January 25, 2002_

"You know you deserve better than that." Dean whispered.

Kaitlyn scoffed as tears fell down her cheeks, "Yeah? Then when am I going to meet this guy?"

"Hey guys Roman and I are playing beer bong, want to join?" Seth asked.

"Hey baby girl why have you been crying?" Roman asked.

"N-nothing," Kaitlyn stuttered as she exchanged a look with Dean, "I think I just want to go back to the dorms."

"You want me to take you?" Dean offered.

"Could you?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Hey feel better." Seth stated.

"Yeah," Roman agreed, "I don't like seeing either of our girls upset."

Kaitlyn smiled as she and Dean began to walk away, once they reached Kaitlyn and AJ's room they stopped.

"Let me know if you need me." Dean said.

"AJ's in New Jersey visiting family I need someone with me." Kaitlyn told him.

"Well I guess I can camp out on AJ's be-"

Kaitlyn cut Dean off with a kiss, "I was kind of thinking something else."

Dean smirked as Kaitlyn opened the door and they went inside colliding with another kiss, but he felt a wave of something come over him, guilt. Dean pulled away from Kaitlyn. "I'm sorry I can't do this."

"Why?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Because you don't actually want this, you want a distraction and trust me when I say I'm more of a problem than a distraction." Dean stated.

"That isn't true Dean!" Kaitlyn yelled, "I want this, I want you." Kaitlyn went in for another kiss, "Please say that you want me too."

_End Flashback_

"What happened next?" Roman asked.

"I told the biggest lie I've ever told." Dean told him.

_Flashback_

Dean scoffed, "Sorry princess love is a game that I choose not to play, I prefer to toy with it so I can do it with girls with low self esteem, but you play by a different pair of rules that makes you ineligible to be a toy."

"Get out." Kaitlyn yelled.

"Kait come on you know how I-"

"I said get out."

_End Flashback_

"If I would've known then what I know now you bet your ass I wouldn't have said that to her, I love her." Dean stated.

"Are you going to tell her?" Roman asked.

"She's my roomate, she's possibly engaged, and she's," Dean swallowed, "she's too good for me."

Roman paused awkwardly, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Dean stated as he and Roman began to walk to his apartment.

Kaitlyn placed her hand in her pocket as her friends walked in and sat on the various chairs throughout the apartment, she took a silent breath once she told them it would be too late to back out.

"Um Kait can we please hurry up with this I have to be at work in thirty minutes?" AJ asked.

"Yeah sorry," Kaitlyn looked at her pocket and slid her hand out, "I'm engaged."

AJ jumped in and gave Kaitlyn a huge hug, "If I'm not your maid of honur you are dead!"

"What if I want to be maid of honur?" Seth asked sarcastically as he joined Kaitlyn and AJ, "Congratulations Kaitlyn."

Roman gave a quick glance at Dean and if you had known him for as long as Roman had, you could see the hurt all over his face.

**A/N So many have been asking about the relationship between Kaitlyn and Dean and the answer is it may be or may not I like to keep some secrets to myself but if they get together it will be a while, review!**


End file.
